Una combinación perfecta
by Yuzu Asakura
Summary: Una cita!!! al fin llego...Onegai!!! REVIEWS//cap 3 n_____n
1. Es tan hermosa

Una combinación perfecta  
  
Es mi primer fanfic que publico espero que les guste. Dejen Reviws.  
  
Capitulo 1: Es tan hermosa.  
  
Sentado en la colina mirando al claro cielo que deslumbraba su vista. Ahogándose en pensamientos que desde hace una semana se habían metido en su cabeza.  
  
Pensando en ella, hace una semana la había conocido, como poder olvidarla para el era la niña mas bella que había visto, con su largo cabello castaño y sus ojos cafés que al sol tenían un destello dorado y su piel clara y sedosa.  
  
  
  
Ya tenia 15 años y valla que el tiempo había pasado, recordar esos tiempos en que los bladebreakers ganaban torneos y solo dedicaban su tiempo en diversión y los beyblades, no era que había cambiado mucho pero diciéndolo de cierto modo ya todo no era beyblades, pues cada uno de ellos tenían novias excepto Max y Tyson. Max reía de solo pensarlo Tyson con novia pobre de aquella chica tendría que ser una súper chef de gourmet para aguantarlo, pero el era otra cosa esa chica que había conocido el otro día en el beyestadio días antes era lo que abarcaba su cabeza ahora.  
  
El solo acordarse de su nombre era como si su corazón se llenara por completo, una sensación extraña que nunca antes había experimentado. Aun trataba de descifrar este sentimiento que movía todo su ser, al recordarla. Era raro puesto que el era igual que Tyson no pensaba en el amor, pero ahora era algo que no podía olvidar.  
  
Despertando de aquellos pensamiento que hasta ahora no dejaban la cabeja de Max, se paro y camino hasta la tienda de su padre. De repente entro ella vestida con una falda negra, una botas del mismo color y un top blanco con un jacket negro de cuero igual que la falda. Sin quitar la mirada sorprendida y sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-Oh Max no sabia que trabajara aquí dijo Madison con una amable sonrisa que casi mata a Max. -Bueno, si es la tienda de mi padre dijo Max aun soriendo nervioso y ahora con su vista perdida en el suelo -Max crees poder ayudarme mi blade se rompió y necesito algunas partes podrías aconsejarme algunas? dice sin dejar de sonreír. -Si claro, eso creo. Sintiendo que su corazón ya no latía a mil sino a millón.  
  
Saco su blade destrozado. -Mira como quedo, crees que habrán esas piezas. Dejando de sonreír lo que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. - Oh por supuesto solo necesitamos a ver un anillo de defensa uno de ataque una base y parte frontal del blade por lo demás todo esto servirá -ven.... le toma la mano y la lleva a su cuarto y repara su blade. Toma como nuevo no? -Gracias Max si esta como nuevo. Dándole un pequeño beso en el cachete Max estaba rojo y enamorado no cabía duda el chico se estaba derritiendo.- He Madison yo me preguntaba si querías venir a la practica de mañana? -Claro, no me lo perderé por nada -Oh vaya.... decía poniendo su mano en su cachete me alegra escuchar eso quieres venir o paso por ti? -Pasa por mi. -adonde? la miro sorprendido la chica de sus sueños quería que pasara a recogerla y tenían una cita si a eso se le puede llamar así?  
  
Agarro un pedazo de papel y una pluma, apuntado el lugar donde quedaba su casa, extendió su mano y se lo dio a Max. -Bueno te espero mañana, no te olvides. Sonriendo con una dulce sonrisa. Agarro su blade y salió del cuarto. -ohhh dios. Max cae de espaldas -esto debe ser un sueño alguien pellízquenme la chica de mi sueños acepto salir conmigo y me dio un beso. Esto es mas que increíble.  
  
  
  
Salió del cuarto al oír a su padre llamarlo, camino hasta el vestíbulo de la tienda en donde vio a su padre parado con un enorme paquete. -hijo necesito que lleves este paquete a la bodega. -Claro padre...agarrando el enrome paquete y empujando con su cuerpo la puerta para salir. Ya afuera la vio de nueva estaba parada en la esquina junto a dos chicos uno se parecía a ella, pero el otro no. Disimuladamente entro al callejón desde donde se asomo para ver mejor, pero sin poder oír nada. Por alguna razón estos chicos los preocupaban, sentía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Se asomo de nuevo dándose cuenta de que ya se estaban retirando. -Oh valla quienes serán ellos?  
  
Se retiro del lugar y camino hasta la bodega donde dejos el enorme paquete, regreso a la tienda donde vio a Tyson llegando. -hola amigo dijo Max levantando la mano para saludarlo Tyson corrió hacia donde el. -hola Max iba al beyestadio donde están esperando los demás chicos. Vamos el jefe dice que quiere decirnos algo. -Claro, solo déjame pedir permiso. Entro a la tienda donde vio a su padre en el mostrador apuntado ciertas cosas. -Padre puedo ir un momento al beyestadio con los chicos. -Claro hijo... Cerro la puerta y salió corriendo con Tyson  
  
  
  
Los dos llegan al beyestadio donde ven a los chicos, Kennie corrió hacia ellos. -Hola Max, hola Tyson. -Hola jefe dijo Tyson aun medio cansado. -Hola dijo Max.  
  
Vieron a Kai parado a unos cuantos metros. -Valla Tyson por que no llegaron mas tarde. -Oh no exageres Kai solo fue unos minutos. -Tu siempre de impuntal Tyson dijo Kai aun parado en una posición seria. -Kennie por que nos llamaste dijo Rei interrumpido la discusión de Tyson y Kai.  
  
-Los llame por que me dijeron que hay un nuevo grupo, muy buenos, dicen que han derrotado a grande beyluchadores. -Oh por fin voy a luchar de nuevo con grande bey luchadores, esto es emocionante....dijo con un brillo en los ojos y con el puño levantado al cielo dijo Tyson. -Se hacen llamar los darkblade, y dice que quieren tener una batalla con nosotros. -No será problema hasta ahora nadie nos ha ganado dijo Tyson con un tono muy confiado. -Tyson uno nunca debe confiarse mucho dijo Kai mirándolo desafiantemente. -Si Tyson en eso tienes razón Kai dijo Rei. -Se hacen llamar los darkblade por que todos sus blade son negros y los mas fuertes son unos hermanos. -Oh vamos chicos les vamos a ganar dijo Tyson aun confiado.  
  
Max solo miraba con cara de preocupación, sentía que esta batalla iba ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Tyson miro a Max. -Y tu que piensas, verdad que les ganaremos. -Eso creo...dijo Max poniendo cara de preocupación. 


	2. Notas de la Autor

Notas:  
  
Quiero pedir perdon por la graaaaaaaan demora del capitulo 2 no es que no quiera continuarlo pero debido a mi "computadora" (si asi se le puede llamar a ese pedazo de chatarra ¬¬*) no he podido continuarla y como yo soy un desastre para escribirlo en un cuaderno y luego pasarlo he preferido esperar a que la arreglen.....espero que la arreglen u.u bueno no es mi intención dejar el fanfic a medias.  
  
Bra pues por lo de los dark blade, bueno yo veo beyblades por un canal nacional de aca de Panamá y no habian llegado a ese capitulo cuando lo escribi. Y claro debo darle las gracias a Mariah Moriya por que ella me ayudo en el primer capitulo, lo siento Mariah es que se me olvido :P 


	3. La esperada cita

Por fin arreglaron mi "computadora" así que por fin termine él capitulo 2 espero que les guste......^^x Y por supuesto quiero agradecerle a Mariahque me ayuda muucho, le estoy agradecida por ayudarme Muchas Gracias!!!! ^o^ tambien quiero agradecer los reviews ARIGATO!!!! DOMO ARIGATO!!^0^  
  
Dejen Reviews...ONEGAI!!!!!!! n.n (A ver si me compran la nueva computadora por que si sigo con esta me va dar un ataque - -*)  
  
*Disclaimer: Recuerden los personajes y la serie Beyblade no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo) T.T  
Capitulo 2: La esperada cita  
Camino hasta su casa aun pensado el por que esta pelea de blades no le daba buena espina, nunca antes se había preocupado tanto solo desde los demolition boys y eso había sido hace tanto tiempo. Algo en todo esto no concordaba, por alguna razón sentía que las cosas se iban a complicar mas de lo debido, pues no entendía como era que nunca antes había oído sobre ese grupo beyluchadores.  
  
Sin darse cuenta ya estaba parado frente a la entrada de su casa. Aun pensativo entro a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en tantas cosas con sus pensamientos aun revueltos que se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.....  
  
Al día siguiente....  
  
Despertó de inmediato, como no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido y ya era muy tarde....en cuestión de segundos se acordó de la cita con Madison. Como era posible que no se hubiera acordado ayer. Se paro de la cama y busco en su escritorio el despertador que estaba junto a su blade. Se alarmo al ver la hora, eran las 12 del medio día y había quedado en recoger a Madison en media hora....pues se podría decir que lo suficiente para que se bañara y se cambiara y para que saliera a buscar a Madison.  
  
Con todo esto digamos que a Max se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle y ese era que ayer habían cancelado la practica, valla situación de Max. Se termino de bañar y de alistarse pero su máximo problema ya no era llegar tarde sino que le iba a decir a Madison de que cancelaron la practica y bueno no la llamo ayer por que estaba pensando en otras cosas.  
  
Se termino de acomodar su camisa azul y su pantalón negro...cogió el papel que estaba en el escritorio, suspiro y salió del cuarto apresurado.  
  
Después de un par de vueltas y unas calles después... -mmm....creo que es por aquí dijo mirando el papel arrugado. -Si es a la derecha, mientras giraba hacia la derecha. -Ok la casa debe estar en la esquina de esta calle. Mirando la enorme casa que estaba en la esquina. -Creo que estoy perdido no creo que sea esa o sí. Se acerco a la casa hasta ver el enorme portón blanco, con su mirada recorrió el portón hasta llegar a ver un timbre en la parte superior derecha.  
  
Un poco dudoso toco el timbre y a los pocos segundos una voz gruesa y ronca contesto. -Familia Tomori que desea. -Buenas vengo a buscar a Madison dijo algo nervioso por la ronca voz. -La señorita Madison saldrá en unos segundos, mientras puede pasar. -S...si claro.  
  
Entro y con la mirada un poco sorprendida veía los arbusto de rosas muy bien cuidados. Camino hasta la puerta principal que se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a un hombre muy alto con un esmoquin negro y con una corbata un poco extraña. Max lo miro de arriba a bajo pero el hombre solo miraba hacia al frente.  
  
- La señorita Madison le mando a decir que va a bajar en unos momentos dijo el hombre. -Ah...si claro . Se adelanto unos paso y llego apreciar el lobby de la casa con un par de cuadros y un jarrón de porcelana fina. Al fondo se apreciaban unas enormes escaleras.  
  
De repente al final de las escaleras la vio vestida con unos jeans a la cadera, un suéter negro, un jacket de jean y unas botas negras.  
  
-Hola Max dijo Madison mientras sonreía. -Ho..hola Madison. Bajo las escaleras apresurada y llego hasta donde Max, se paro en frente de el y lo miro con cara de curiosidad. -Max!!! Por que me miras así pregunto algo curiosa. -Ah...eeh yo...bueno jeje... Se rió un poco y lo jalo por el brazo saliendo de la casa. -Regreso ahora y recuerda ni una palabra a mi hermano dijo despidiéndose desde el gran portón. -Si señorita Madison dijo el hombre. -Adiós Fred dijo Madison sonriendo y agarrando a Max con su mano izquierda. -Adiós señorita. Salió corriendo dando un jalón a Max. -Y a donde vamos primero dijo Madison. -Bueno de eso te quería hablar lo que pasa es que.... -Que paso dijo mirándolo algo preocupada. -Bueno es que la practica se cancelo...y no te pude llamar ayer....lo siento dijo algo bajo. -Ah...bueno...creo tendré que regresar a casa...respondió mirando al suelo y con un tono algo triste. -Lo siento Madison...en verdad...pero sino quieres ir a casa...bueno talvez....si tu quieres bueno...podemos ir a tomar un helado. Levanto la cara y sonrió -En serio, claro por que no, vamos!!!!!! dijo entusiasmada. Agarro la mano de Max y de un jalon se fueron a la heladería.  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar una heladería con mesas adentro y afuera del local y unos cuantos arbustos de decoración.  
  
Se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera que tenia una especie de sombrilla que cubría la luz del sol. Ordenaron dos grandes helados...y a los minutos se los trajeron.  
  
En frente de ellos dos grandes platos con tres bolas de helados de diferentes sabores de vainilla, chocolate y fresa, a lado una pequeña cucharita y una servilleta.  
  
Madison sonrió y lo miro a los ojos notando el agradable color de sus ojos.  
  
-Gracias por traerme aquí... -De nada...respondió Max sonriendo. -Sabes la verdad no salgo mucho de mi casa dijo agarrando la pequeña cuchara y tomando un poco de helado en ella mientras apuntaba a Max. -Eres afortunado sabes, puedes salir a donde quieras y tienes muchos amigos. -En cambio yo....suspiro. Max la miro desconcertado. -Creo que te estoy aburriendo, gomen. Sonrió algo triste. -Oh no, es solo que no puedo creer que alguien como tu no tenga muchos amigos y no salga dijo mientras empezaba a comer su helado. -Creo que no sabes mucho de mi. Me mude no hace mucho desde Alemania, mi madre es de allá pero mi padre es de aquí, mi padre viajo a Alemania a estudiar y en la universidad fue que conoció a mi madre. Se casaron y mi hermano y yo nacimos allá. Crecimos casi toda nuestra vida en Alemania, pero mi padre tuvo que venir a trabajar a acá. Así que vinimos todos. -Oh ya veo, pero en Alemania tenias muchos amigo cierto? -Pues no, la verdad solo tenia unas cuantas amigas... -Y amigos, me imagino que debiste tener muchos. -Mmm...pues no la verdad casi ningún niño me hablaba... Max quedo anonado por la respuesta y dijo -Como que casi ningún chicos te hablaba, bueno es que eres muy linda y muchos de ellos debiste gustarle dijo mirando abajo para que no notara Madison que se puso rojo. Madison sonrió y miro al rojo Max -Puede ser pero es que todos los niños le tenían algo de mie- - -Mie- - dijo Max algo curioso -Creo que hemos hablado mucho sobre mi...yo tampoco se nada sobre ti. -Bueno...de mi no hay mucho que contar. Desde que nací vivo aquí. Mi padre como te habrás dado cuenta tiene un tienda de blades. Tengo muy buenos amigos y antes jugaba beyblade en los Bladebreakers. -Los Bladebreakers.... -Si por que escuchaste hablar sobre nosotros dijo Max sonriendo mientras se señalaba con el dedo. -Ah...bueno nooo...... Bajo la mirada al helado, su rostro de felicidad se transformo en seriedad y preocupación. -Madison estas bien? Te pasa algo? pregunto algo curioso Max al ver el rostro de Madison. -No nada...dijo poniendo una sonrisa.  
  
Al verla sonreír sentía un ambiente cálido, tranquilo haciendo que se relajara y sonriera también, le gustaba estar con ella el ambiente que ella le proporcionaba era agradable...su sonrisa era como una medicina para las preocupaciones....era muy agradable verla sonreír... Se quedo mirándola a los ojos y perdiéndose en su vista..... Es muy linda pensó Max.  
  
Continuara..  
  
Que les pareció espero que les agrade!!! A ver si puedo subir el cap 3 n.n Ja ne!!!  
  
Nekoi Yuzuriha ^0^ 


End file.
